


Король

by Manuelle_Atataki



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manuelle_Atataki/pseuds/Manuelle_Atataki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Картман никому не позволяет до себя дотрагиваться - он ведь Король. Есть только одно исключение, и ради него Картман готов на все, что угодно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Король

С тех пор, как Эрик Картман достиг совершеннолетия, он предпочитает одеваться только в деловые костюмы. Ничто ему больше так не идет. Когда он застегивает пиджак и смотрит на себя в зеркало, то видит солидного молодого человека, бизнесмена. В деловом костюме он не жирный отщепенец, он самодостаточный и привлекательный, его любят девушки. Да что там девушки – целый город готов лечь к его ногам. Ну и что, что это всего лишь Саус парк – это только первая ступень, дальше будет больше.  
Когда Эрик выходит из дома, перед ним склоняются прохожие, бывшие друзья смотрят с такой ненавистью, что, не будь на Картмане его брони, его делового костюма, он уже давно бы воспламенился и обуглившимися костями рассыпался по тротуару. Но он всего лишь поправляет галстук и снисходительно кивает – по законам его города только он один имеет право носить подобную одежду.  
По утрам Картман ходит в храм – там его приветствуют жрецы, они готовы целовать ему ноги, стелятся по полу, они сами стали бы полом, лишь бы Эрик Картман коснулся их – хотя бы подошвами своих тщательно начищенных ботинок. За три года, что он управляет городом, Эрик привык не обращать внимания на подобное поведение. Глупое, жалкое – он бы никогда до такого не опустился.  
У алтаря его ждет Марджорин. На ней полупрозрачная тога, а глаза и губы ярко накрашены. Эрик Картман любит красивые вещи и красивых кукол, а Марджорин просто бесподобна в этой роли. Она забирается на алтарь, разводит колени в стороны и дрожащими пальчиками поправляет вибратор. Задница у главной жрицы уже давно не такая узкая, как в их первый раз, поэтому ей бывает трудно удерживать игрушки в себе столь длительное время. Но Картман заботится о своих подданных – он регулярно подбирает для нее что-то покрупнее. Марджорин знает, что Эрик не дотронется до нее, но каждый раз все равно надеется. Ерзает на холодном мраморе, пытаясь засунуть игрушку поглубже и едва слышно постанывает, когда неловко задевает свой член.  
На то, чтобы насладиться представлением жрицы, у Картмана ровно полчаса, а потом ему надо идти дальше – у Короля слишком много забот, чтобы тратить время на глупых девчонок. Поэтому, когда Марджорин кончает, у него остается еще пять минут, и он разрешает ей вынуть вибратор. Тот падает на алтарь, скатывается по камню вниз и продолжает громко жужжать на полу. И в такт его жужжанию подрагивает Марджорин, пытаясь не покраснеть, когда Эрик пристально разглядывает её изнутри.  
В тронном зале не так много людей: пара служанок – кажется, Венди и Бебе, которые опять о чем-то подозрительно шепчутся, да Крейг с Кенни только что приступили к своим обязанностям. У короля ведь обязательно должна быть охрана. Но Картману, если честно, на них всех совершенно плевать. Его гипнотизирует тот, кто сейчас сидит на четвереньках, прикованный к трону. Кайл под завязку накачан наркотиками, он слегка покачивается из стороны в сторону, будто слышит какую-то музыку, и постоянно облизывает губы – у бедняжки наверняка пересохло во рту. И Картман, как великодушный король, как только садится на трон, тут же расстегивает ширинку и за ошейник притягивает Кайла поближе. Все-таки Марджорин сегодня постаралась, и член болит от напряжения. Картман тянет Кайла за волосы, заставляет приоткрыть рот и, глядя в затуманенные кокаином зеленые глаза, начинает дрочить. Он никому и никогда не позволяет коснуться себя, но зато сам отрывается на славу. Сегодня это не занимает и минуты – сперма брызгает прямо на язык Кайла, и тот жадно сглатывает её, смачивая горло, тянется вперед. Картман брезгливо толкает его в плечо, и Кайл валится назад, тяжело хрипит, когда натягивается цепь, потому что в кожу впиваются шипы строгого ошейника. Еврейское отродье неловко хватает руками воздух и перекатывается вперед, встает на четвереньки и надсадно кашляет. Картман знает, что ему осталось недолго. Это видно по зеленым глазам, которые сейчас уже даже отдаленно не напоминают глаза того Кайла, ради которого он когда-то все это начал.  
Застегнув брюки, Эрик Картман встает со своего трона и поправляет деловой костюм. Впереди важная встреча, самая важная, должно быть, в его жизни. Ну и что, что они видятся каждый день, это ничего не значит для Картмана. Каждая их встреча – самая важная. Минус третий этаж, чтобы его гость чувствовал себя комфортно. Горят свечи - здесь нет ни электричества, ни отопления и ужасно пахнет сыростью. Картман закрывает глаза и с удовольствием вдыхает этот запах – такой родной, такой любимый. Возможно, большинство его знакомых ни за что бы не поверили, но Эрик действительно любит, умеет любить и отдавать. Он уже отдал большую часть себя, да что там – с потрохами отдался.  
Картман нервно сглатывает и вытирает вспотевшие ладони о деловой костюм. Деловой костюм, который здесь ничего не значит, обычный кусок ткани, да и только. Эрик выходит на середину комнаты и с остервенением рвет с себя пиджак, пуговицы сыплются по полу и неритмично стучат в такт сердцебиению Картмана. Он хочет успеть снять с себя эти тряпки, но как всегда слишком торопится.  
Ктулху появляется внезапно. Он сразу заполняет собой всю комнату, обвивается вокруг Картмана и тут же принимается стягивать с него одежду. Эрик стучит зубами и помогает, как может, но щупальца впиваются присосками в его руки и вздергивают вверх – чтобы не мешался. У Картмана сосет под ложечкой от собственной беспомощности, он закрывает глаза и всхлипывает, как Марджорин, когда одно из щупалец касается его губ. Оно мягко, но настойчиво заставляет Эрика разжать зубы и затем легко проскальзывает внутрь. Языком Картман ощущает присоски – он облизывает их, жадно посасывает скользкую плоть, пытаясь заглотить поглубже, полностью погрузить щупальце в себя.  
А в этот момент Ктулху уже полностью его раздел и, обвив член, самым кончиком одного из щупалец пытается проникнуть в уретру, отчего Картман дергается, будто его бьет током, и непроизвольно пытается высвободиться. За это в наказание получает удар по спине – хлесткий, словно одно из щупалец превратилось в плеть, и тут же сверху ложится что-то теплое, присасывается к краям рубца, пытаясь растянуть кожу, превратить царапину в полноценную рану. Картман воет в голос, по его щекам катятся слезы, а член стоит так, что кажется, он не кончал целую вечность – ему и правда не дают кончить. Та самая тонкая «плеть» обвилась вокруг основания члена и сдавливает его, будто сегодня Ктулху всерьез вознамерился убить Эрика. Вот только Картман забывает обо всем, когда сразу два щупальца проникают в него сзади. Он не Марджорин, и для него подобное – слишком. Его почти разрывают надвое, а щупальца, кажется, и не думают останавливаться. Они, обвиваясь вокруг друг друга, скользят внутри, и Картман, приоткрыв глаза, видит, как его и без того не маленький живот, распирает изнутри. Под кожей видно, как щупальца толкают друг друга, и Эрик почти теряет сознание, потому что ему так хорошо от этой ужасной боли. Он не в силах адекватно соображать и даже в какой-то момент прекрасно понимает Кайла. Эрику хочется потрогать свой живот, который все растет и растет, как когда-то в детстве, когда он наглотался фальшивых драгоценностей. Щупальца внутри раздвигают стенки его кишечника, и у Картмана закатываются глаза, это неземное ощущение – все внутренние органы сдавило, но наслаждение при этом слишком острое, и плевать на последствия. Из последних сил Картман дергается назад, пытаясь насадиться еще больше – он хочет, чтобы щупальца, которые вошли в него сзади, встретились с тем, которое сейчас у него во рту. И это единственная мысль, на которой он может сосредоточиться, чтобы не потерять сознание, когда тонкая плеть отпускает его член. Оргазм похож на конец света, и Картман, как марионетка, дергается на распявших его щупальцах. Он давится собственными слюнями, когда Ктулху резко выдергивает щупальце изо рта, когда он обхватывает Картмана за живот и сдавливает так сильно, что те щупальца, которые были внутри, с неприятным хлюпаньем выскальзывают наружу.   
В какой-то момент Эрик действительно теряет сознание, потому что когда он открывает глаза, то видит перед собой свой черный деловой костюм, разорванный пополам. А Ктулху стоит рядом, поддерживая его с двух сторон, и тяжело сопит в спину. Ктулху не умеет кончать, и Картману это кажется высшей несправедливостью, наказанием за все грехи. Возможно, именно поэтому Эрик все еще жив. Но внутри все болит со страшной силой, и он понимает – ему тоже осталось недолго, как и этому чертову еврею.


End file.
